At the present, most existing image tampering detection technologies are used to detect single types of tampering, for example, they may only detect these single types of tampering such as copy, move or merge. In addition, as the working principles of most existing tampering detection algorithms are based on a JPEG compression trace, these algorithms may only deal with JPEG type image tampering detection, so that relatively single image formats may be subjected to the image tampering detection. In addition, the existing image tampering detection algorithms need to depend on complicated feature extraction, and extracted features do not have robustness for changes of tampering types, so that the accuracy of detecting the image tampering may not be guaranteed.